


Bath Time Catastrophe

by Macmak



Series: Otayuri Hybrid Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath time is a nightmare, Fluffy stuff near the end, Haha because he's part cat, M/M, Otabek doesn't know how he survives these, Yuri hates water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Otabek debates if this is all really worth the injuries. Yuri just wonders how he is able to survive these hard times.





	

It was rather hard to believe Yuri had already been with Otabek for a few months now. After the blond hybrid was brought in by the Kazakh he agreed to stay and make himself at home. He wouldn't lie saying he loved living with Otabek. He was given meals everyday and was free to roam around wherever he wanted without being put in a small cage. To him he was living the absolute life. Of course it couldn't be like that all the time and there were always those certain times Yuri would just dread and try to get away from.

Bath time.

"Come on, Yura. It isn't bad it's just some water." Otabek spoke as he tried pulling the scared kitten from the couch. "And get your claws out of the couch before you ruin it." He sighed.

Yuri growled and glared at Otabek. "I'm not going in that death trap! You know just how I feel about water and you can't make me go in this time!" The hybrid hissed, the white cat ears down to make him seem more threatening. Otabek just rolled his eyes and managed to get Yuri of the couch only to quickly regret it as he felt those claws dig into his arms. He groaned and carried the other to the bathroom before closing the door and standing in front of it only to put Yuri down. 

"If you hurry up I can make your favorite for dinner." He gestured to the tub full of warm water before stepping out. "I will be right out here so you can't escape."

Yuri frowned and went to the tub. His tail flicked in annoyance and he growled before hissing and sitting on the toilet.

"Yura, you aren't coming out until I hear you in that tub!" Otabek yelled, voice muffled through the door.

"Fuck you, Beka!" Yuri yelled back only to hear soft chuckling. The Russian groaned and stood up before getting undressed. He glared at the water, tail fluffing up before he stepped in and flinched, body tense as he sat in the water and started to wash as fast as he could. 

Once those few torturous moments were over he got out and opened the door, rushing passed Otabek and dripping water all the way to his bedroom. The taller male sighed as he followed the trail only to slip on the trail and fall on his back with a loud thud.

_Get a cat they said. It'd be fun they said._ The Kazakh thought to himself before standing back up and going into the bedroom to see Yuri in one of his shirts. He couldn't help the little smile on his face before he grabbed a towel and dried the other's hair. "You know you're lucky you're a cute kitten." 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kitten. I'm more of a fierce tiger."

"Right. A fierce tiger afraid of water." Otabek pulled away. "How about you pick a movie while I make dinner?" Otabek ruffled the other's hair. Yuri nodded and left the room quickly, his tail swinging back and fourth as he seemed a little more relaxed now that he wasn't in water. 

That time during dinner they watched some cheesy rom-com. True bath times were Yuri's least favorite times. But he could always forget about them since these times of feeling Otabek's warmth next to him as they laughed at a cheesy movie made it all worth it. He really was living the life.


End file.
